enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
San Jose, Kalifornija
| lokacija1_ime =Savezna država | lokacija1_info =19px|border|Zastava Kalifornije Kalifornija | lokacija2_ime =Okrug | lokacija2_info =Santa Clara | lokacija3_ime = | lokacija3_info = | utemeljenje_ime =Osnivanje | utemeljenje_datum =1777. | utemeljenje1_ime =Status grada | utemeljenje1_datum =1850. | utemeljenje2_ime = | utemeljenje2_datum = | utemeljenje3_ime = | utemeljenje3_datum = | osnivač = | nazvan_po = | dijelovi = | vrsta_dijelova = | d1-d50 | vrsta_vlasti = | vlast_bilješke = | titula_vođe =Gradonačelnik | ime_vođe =Chuck Reed | stranka_vođe =D | titula_vođe1 = | ime_vođe1 = | titula_vođe2 = | ime_vođe2 = | titula_vođe3 = | ime_vođe3 = | titula_vođe4 = | ime_vođe4 = | površina_bilješke = | površina_ukupna =461,50 km² | površina_kopna =452,90 km² | površina_vode =8,60 km² | postotak_vode =(2%) | površina_uža =716,53 km² | površina_šira =6.979,40 km² | površina_prazno1_ime = | površina_prazno1 = | površina_prazno2_ime = | površina_prazno2 = | visina =26 m | visina_izvor = | visina_max = | visina_min = | stanovništvo_godina =2009. | stanovništvo_bilješke = | stanovništvo =1.006.892 | stanovništvo_gustoća =2223 stanovnika/km² | stanovništvo_uže =1.857.621 | stanovništvo_uže_gustoća = | stanovništvo_šire =7.354.555 | stanovništvo_šire_gustoća = | stanovništvo_prazno1_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_prazno2_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno2 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno2 = | vremenska_zona =Pacific Time Zone | utc_pomak =-8 | vremenska_zona_DST =PDT | utc_pomak_DST =-7 | poštanski_broj =95101-95196 | pozivni_broj =+1 408 | gradovi_prijatelji = | države_gradova_prijatelja = | prazno_ime = | prazno_info = | prazno1_ime = | prazno1_info = | prazno2_ime = | prazno2_info = | prazno3_ime = | prazno3_info = | prazno4_ime = | prazno4_info = | prazno5_ime = | prazno5_info = | prazno6_ime = | prazno6_info = | web_stranica =sanjoseca.gov | slika_karta =CAMap-doton-San Jose.png | veličina_karte =200px | opis_karte =Položaj San Josea u Kaliforniji | slika_karta1 =Map of USA CA.svg | veličina_karte1 =250px | opis_karte1 =Položaj Kalifornije u SAD-u | slika_lokacijska_karta_država = | bilješke = }} San Jose je grad u američkoj saveznoj državi Kaliforniji. Godine 2009. brojao je 1.006.892 stanovnika, čime je bio najveći grad Zaljevskog područja San Francisca, a treći u saveznoj državi, iza Los Angelesa i San Diega."E-1 Population Estimates for Cities, Counties and the State with Annual Percent Change — January 1, 2008 and 2009" Grad, koji je centar informacijske industrije, leži u sjevernom dijelu doline Santa Clara, poznatom po nazivu Silicijska dolina. Privredu osim računalne čine i industrija automobilskih dijelova te kemijskih proizvoda, kao i poljoprivreda (voćarstvo). Grad posjeduje nekoliko sveučilišta, od kojih je najveće San José State University, osnovano 1862. godine. Dvadesetak kilometara istočno od San Josea astronomski je opservatorij Lick na vrhu planine Hamilton. San Jose je osnovan 29. studenog 1777. godine kao El Pueblo de San José de Guadalupe. Od 1846. je u rukama Amerikanaca, a 1850. postaje glavni grad novostvorene savezne države Kalifornije. San Jose ima profesionalne momčadi u hokeju, San Jose Sharks, te u nogometu, San Jose Earthquakes. U gradu postoji značajna hrvatska zajednica, okupljena u župi Uznesenja Marijina.Hrvatska župa Uznesenje Marijino Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Službena stranica Ostali projekti Kategorija:Gradovi u Kaliforniji ar:سان خوسيه، كاليفورنيا ast:San José be-x-old:Сан-Хасэ (Каліфорнія) bg:Сан Хосе (Калифорния) ca:San José (Califòrnia) cs:San José (Kalifornie) cy:San Jose, Califfornia da:San Jose de:San José (Kalifornien) en:San Jose, California eo:San Jose (Kalifornio) es:San José (California) et:San Jose eu:San Jose (Kalifornia) fa:سان خوزه (کالیفرنیا) fi:San José (Kalifornia) fr:San José (Californie) ga:San Jose, California gl:San Jose, California he:סן חוזה (קליפורניה) ht:San Jose, Kalifòni hu:San José (Kalifornia) ia:San Jose, California id:San Jose, California is:San Jose it:San Jose ja:サンノゼ ka:სან-ხოსე (კალიფორნია) kn:ಸ್ಯಾನ್‌ ಜೋಸ್‌‌, ಕ್ಯಾಲಿಫೋರ್ನಿಯಾ/ಕ್ಯಾಲಿಫೋರ್ನಿಯಾದ ಸ್ಯಾನ್‌ ಜೋಸ್‌‌ ko:새너제이 la:Fanum Sancti Iosephi (California) lb:San José (Kalifornien) li:San Jose (Californië) lmo:San Jose, California lt:San Chosė (JAV) lv:Sanhosē (Kalifornija) mg:San Jose, California mk:Сан Хозе (Калифорнија) mr:सान होजे ms:San Jose, California nl:San Jose (Californië) nn:San Jose i California no:San Jose pam:San Jose, California pl:San José (Kalifornia) pt:São José (Califórnia) ro:San Jose, California ru:Сан-Хосе (Калифорния) simple:San Jose, California sk:San José (Kalifornia) sl:San Jose, Kalifornija sr:Сан Хозе sv:San Jose, Kalifornien sw:San Jose, California ta:சான் ஹொசே, கலிபோர்னியா th:แซนโฮเซ tl:San Jose, Kaliporniya ug:San Xosé uk:Сан-Хосе (Каліфорнія) vec:San Jose (Całifornia) vi:San Jose, California vo:San Jose (California) war:San Jose, California zh:聖荷西 (加利福尼亞州) zh-min-nan:San Jose